Talent Show Discoveries
by Tatertat
Summary: Jack and Kim join the school talent show. Will this change their relationship for the better or for the worse? Find out by reading the Talent Show Discoveries. Rated K just to be safe. My first FanFiction story. Now Completed!
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**Talent Show Discoveries-Chapter 1**

**Hey people of FanFiction! Thanks for clicking that button. Let me introduce my self. I am Tatertat. This is my first story on FanFiction, so tell me how they did. Ok, so I don't own Kickin It or ****What Makes You Beautiful**** by One Direction. So here is the first chapter of Talent Show Discoveries.**

Jack and Kim enter the auditorium. Both teens were entered in the school's first annual winter talent show along with their friends Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. Both were unaware that tonight everything will change for these two. It is for better or for worse? Let's find out.

"Are you nervous?" Kim asked Jack as they walked towards the backstage area. Being his usual self, he replied "Nah, you?" "A little" she said. He smirked and said "Aww is little Kimmy scared?" She pushed him not so lightly on the arm. "Ow" he said. She just smirked. That when they finally reached backstage. "Well, gotta go." Kim said. "Me, too, the guys and I are performing second, so I have to go get ready." Jack said. They hugged. Both wanting to stay in the position forever, but they had to split apart. Kim walks away and wished him good luck. He winked at her and wished her good luck as well. She blushed and continued to her dressing room.

**Kim P.O.V**

Okay, I will admit it. I have a crush on my best friend. When he winked at me, I was dying inside, but I keep my cool. I walked to the dressing room I was assigned and opened the door. Grace turned around and saw me. I was to busy daydreaming about Jack, when Grace spoke up. "You so have a crush on him." I snapped out of my trace and looked at Grace. It was true, but I wasn't telling her that. "Noooo!", I said. Dang it! Why does my voice get so high when I lie? She smirked. "You're blushing." she said, "Explain that." I finally gave in. "Fine, I do like him, but he will never feel the same way. Grace then muttered something like if I only knew. "What!" I practically screamed at her. She quickly said "Nothing." I just shrugged at the idea and started to do my makeup. I didn't have to change for awhile since I was almost last to go, even through there were only ten acts in the show. Wait, where is Mika? She is supposed to be the co host with Grace. Over the past few weeks, her and Grace had became great friends. She came running into the dressing room. Before she even had a chance to explain, Grace started screaming at her. "THE SHOW STARTS IN 5 MINUTES! WHERE WERE YOU?" I had to hold Grace back. When she gets upset she is almost as dangerous as me, I said almost. Mika eyes widen and she said "Relax Grace. My uncle had gotten into some trouble and I had to help him. Then the city bus I was in broke down so I had to walk the rest of the way." Grace suddenly looked guilty. She signed and said sorry. Then Mika and Grace quickly got ready. Both had on matching outfit with different colors. They both had on sweater dresses with matching flats. Grace's was white and Mika was blue. The stage guy came in just as they finished and told them it was time to go. I walked out with them and stood at the side of the stage while they started the show.

**Jack P.O.V **(from where he and Kim spilt up)

I watched her to go to her dressing room. She has been on my mind a lot lately. I admit I have a crush on her, but she will never feel the same way. Someone behind me said "She is beautiful, isn't she?" "Yeah don't forget smart and tough and..." I said before I realized who was behind me. I turned around to see Milton, Eddie, and Jerry smiling at me. "Dude you so like her!" They all said at once. I sighed and raised my hands up in defeat. I said "Alright, you caught me. I have a crush on Kim, okay." They all smiled at me. Milton patted me on the back and said "Good job, man. Love is a powerful thing." Jerry got between us and said "We need to get ready." So we all went to the dressing room to change into our outfits. We each had on a different color dress shirt and dark jeans. We also had on sneakers because that matched our shirts. I wore blue, Milton was wearing green, Jerry was wearing red, and Eddie was wearing purple. Apparently he wanted to show his respect of the color to the ladies. (-_-) We were performing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. We all agreed there was that special someone that we wanted to sing for. We all finished getting ready and headed to the side of the stage to see Mika and Grace welcoming everyone to the show. Milton then muttered "Oh no" Before I can turn around and asked I heard "Hey Jackie" I turned around to see Lindsay. "Hey Jackie" she said in an annoying tone, oh wait that is her voice. I gave her an awkward wave. I don't want to be too mean. She winked at me and said "You'll come around, Jackie". Grace then introduced her to the stage. She then walked on stage. Then, I saw Kim on the other side of the stage and zoned out.

**Kim P.O.V**

Grace came over to me after she finished introducing Lindsay. I hate Lindsay. She had bullied me since we were in middle school. She is also always flirting with Jack. I would punch her right in her stupid little face, but her dad will probably sue me. Then I got a glimpse at her on stage. She is horrible at dancing like me but she thinks she is all that. She is completely embarrassing herself in front of the entire school. I turned my head to see Jack staring at me. Grace noticed and whispered "He doesn't feel the same way, huh." I looked over to see Eddie tapping him on the shoulder. By the shocked look on Jack's face while the guys were talking to him, it looks like they were telling him about staring at me. He mouthed "sorry", but I just shrugged and gave him a smile. Then he turned his head to see Lindsay performing and his face went into his weird expression that I couldn't read. Grace, Mika, and I looked at each and laughed. I saw Jack in the guys laughing too.

**Jack P.O.V**

I felt Eddie tap me on the shoulder. I was as confused as Jerry. Milton said "Wow, I didn't know a guy could stare at a girl for that long. I asked what was going on and Jerry said "Dude, you were just staring at Kim" I was shocked. "For how long?" I asked scared of the answer. "For about 3 minutes", Eddie said. My face is probably as red as a tomato. I looked at Kim and mouthed "Sorry." She shrugged and gave me a smile. Her smile is so pretty like her hair…. SNAP out of it. I couldn't go into daydream mode again. Then, I saw Lindsay during something that I couldn't recognize. My face must have been priceless because I heard the girls laughing on the other side of the stage. Then Lindsay finished and the entire room got silent. It looked like most people's faces were red from laughing. Then she yelled some threat and they started clapping. Everybody backstage was trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Kim looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and she bit her lip. Then I saw Lindsay bow and walk off stage and push Kim out of the way. I wonder what that is about. Then Grace and Mika came on stage. The guys and I got ready. We each grabbed a microphone and got ready to go on stage. That when they introduced us.

Mika-"Well that was an interesting performance."

Grace-"Yeah, but now we are here to introduce the next performers"

Mika- "Let's welcome…"

Grace- "Jack"

Mika-"Jerry"

Grace-"Eddie"

Mika- "and Milton"

Grace and Mika- "performing What Make You Beautiful"

Everyone clapped and the music started to play.

[Verse 1]

[Jack]_You're insecure, don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough,_  
[Bridge]

[Eddie]_ else in the room can see it, everyone else but you_

[Chorus]

[All]_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

You don't know,_ Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_ _oh oh_

_, That's what makes you beautiful _  
[Verse 2]

[Milton]_So c-come on, you got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right, I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why, you're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_  
[Bridge]

[Jerry]_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_, Everyone else but you,  
_[Chorus]

[All]

[From:  . ]

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_,Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa Na Na Na Na Na [x2]  
_

_[Jack and Eddie]Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
[All]_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,  
[Chorus]_

_[All]Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful ([Milton:] Oh)_

_,If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Jerry:] desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know, Oh oh_

_, You don't know you're beautiful_

_, Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful ([Eddie:] beautiful), Oh oh,  
[Jack]_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Everyone went crazy. We got a standing ovation. Then Jerry said something that would change the whole night. "Now we are each going to tell you what girl this is for." I swear if looks can kill, Jerry would be dead two times. Milton was lucky to have a girlfriend. Eddie and I were trying to get out of it but now the audience insisted. Jerry finally realized what he said and tried to take it back. Then Milton had to go up there and say it was for Julie. Now if we don't go up there, we will be called scaredy cats and wimps for the rest of high school. Eddie and I pushed Jerry forward to the front of the stage and said "This song goes to ….."

,

**Tell me who you want Jerry to be with, Mika or Grace. Vote on my poll and comment below. Remember it is my first time writing on FanFiction, so go easy on me.**

**So, peace out my people and keep swaging the gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat**


	2. Chapter 2-Slaps and Confessions

**Talent Show Discoveries- Chapter 2**

**Hey my people. Thank you for the awesome reviews and follows. So I have the results. Read the story and find out. Enjoy chapter 2 of the Talent Show Discoveries! I do not own Toms or Had Me at Hello by Olivia Holt. I want to give a shout out to the following:**

**Rockyb12110 (first to favorite story)**

**Kaecdc (first to comment)**

**Acfprincess (first to follow story)**

**KarateGirl77 (first to follow me, the author)**

**These were the first people to do the following on my account. Again thanks to all you out there. Now let's go on with the story.**

Last time on the Talent Show Discoveries:

Eddie and I pushed Jerry forward to the front of the stage and said "This song goes to…"

**Jack P.O.V**

"Mika" Jerry looked realized to finally say that**.(A/N-Sorry for the Jase fans, but Jika fans won both the comments and the poll,but please keep reading the story)** She ran on stage and kissed him in front of the whole crowd. When they pulled away, they had the biggest grins. Then Eddie went up and said that his girl was Grace. She went out and hugged him.

I tried to sneaking off stage but Jerry (out of everyone) saw me and said "Wait, we have one more guy in this group." I slowly walked up to the front of the stage. Everyone was on the edge of their seat. "The truth is I have huge crush on K" Before I could finished, Lindsay runs on stage and hugs me. She starts saying "I knew it." I got sick of it, so I pushed her off of me and told her through the microphone "Lindsay, I like Kim, not you." "What!?" she said before having a temper tantrum on stage. We all ran backstage while security took her off stage. I ran to the dressing room and lock the door. I can't face Kim again.

**Kim P.O.V**

When Jack said he liked me, my mind went crazy. I was in shock for a moment, and then went to find Jack. I couldn't find him. I was about to check his dressing room when Mika came to me and said "Kim, as much as I want you to talk to Jack, you have to be on stage in 5 minutes." I thanked her and ran to the dressing room. I quickly changed to my outfit. It is a light blue tank top with a jean jacket on top. I also have a jean skirt and light blue tights. Topping off the outfit was light blue Toms and a headband made out of jean material. I am very detailed when it comes to outfits. I do a quick check in the mirror and practically ran to the stage. Luckily Grace and Mika were just introducing me.

Grace: Thank you Bob for the awesome trumpet solo.

Mika: Now let's welcome to the stage, Kim Crawford

Grace: singing…

Mika and Grace: Had Me at Hello!

Mika and Grace hugged me then went off stage. I walked to the front of the stage. "Hey guys! This song is for a special someone. You guys might know him."

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

_My pulse stops racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello [X3]_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing_

_I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello [X3]_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh [X5]_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello [X3]_

_Don't say don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

**Jack P.O.V** (from the end of his performance)

I feel like a wimp. The guys have tried to convince me to come out but I just ignored them. Kim probably doesn't want to even talk to me. I heard Grace and Mika call Kim to perform. I decided to watch her perform. I went up to the side of the stage to watch. She said the performance was for someone special. It is probably some jock. All of a sudden I felt someone slapped me. It was Grace.

Me: "What was that for?"

Grace: "For avoiding my best friend"

Me: "I thought she hated me"

Grace: "And I thought you were smart. I guess we're both wrong."

Me: "Hey! Did you just call me stupid?"

Grace: "You obviously don't know that Kim likes you."

Me: "She does?"

Grace: "Yeah, now what are going to do?"

Me: "I am going to go talk to Kim." I am now more confident. Then out of nowhere, I felt another slap to the face. It was Mika.

Mika: Why did you…"

Grace cut her off. "I took care of it."

Mika: "Oh, sorry Jack."

Me: "I deserve it for treating Kim that way. I was being overly dramatic"

Grace: "You are officially smart again. Now it is time for you guys to have your fairytale moments like we did."

Well now that this situation was taken care it was time to face Kim. I sighed and watched her finished the performance. She was amazing. Here we go. She walked off stage and I pulled her to my dressing room and shut the door. "Kim, we need to talk…"

**That is the end of chapter 2. Hope you like my little cliffy. Next chapter would probably be posted tomorrow. I am not making any promises. Please comment and favorite. Love you all! So, peace out my people and keep swaging the gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat**


	3. Chapter 3-Surprises, Winners,& Endings

**Talent Show Discoveries-Chapter 3**

**Hey my people! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I want to give a shout out to Loveshipper, bellafan22, Kaecdc who has commented on both chapters. Well on with the story! I also want to remind people that voting is closed and the results are in Chapter 2.**

Last time on Talent Show Discoveries

Kim, we need to talk…

**3****rd**** Person View**

Kim slapped him right in the face.

Jack: "You know that is the 3rd time I got slapped today and I wanted to say sorry." He started to hold his cheek in pain.

Kim: "Why were you avoiding me?"

Jack: "Because I thought you hated me. Kim, you're my best friend and I want nothing to change." Kim went on her tiptoes and kissed Jack's cheek, but not the one she slapped.

Kim: "Jack, I don't hate you at all. I was just in shock, that all. I actually…"

Jack: "Actually, what." He stepped closer.

Kim: "like you back. You're the special guy I have been crushing on." She stepped closer.

Jack: So Kimmy, will you be my girlfriend?"

Kim: "I would be honored." They both were leaning in when they heard…

Jerry: "Get it Jack!" from behind the door.

**Jack P.O.V**

Remind the self: Kill Jerry later! I opened the door to see all of our friends (Jerry, Eddie, Mika, Grace, Milton, and Julie) falling on top of each other. Kim was mad. She looks so cute when she is mad.

Kim: "Were you guys there the whole time?"

Them: "Maybe…" They ran out the room in fear. I was about to walk out when Kim stopped me.

Kim: "Who slapped me before?"

Me: "Grace slapped some sense into me, literally and then Mika slapped me afterwards.

Kim: "Well then they had a good reason." Then Jerry ran in.

Jerry: "They are announcing the winner of the talent show." We all ran on stage where all the contestants were. Even Lindsay was there and she was giving me a creepy smile. I

Grabbed Kim's hand and raised it, so that she can see it.

**Kim P.O.V**

We were on stage lined up when Jack grabbed my hand. He pointed to Lindsay. I get it now. I kissed his cheek and Lindsay just gave me a death glare that was very affective, NOT!

Then Grace and Mika came on stage to announce the winners.

Grace: "Before we start let's thank all the contestants and the amazing judges" There was a huge round of applause. The teacher judges stood up and waved. I started to get nervous. Jack must have noticed because whispered in my ear.

Jack: (whispering in Kim's ear) "you were amazing. It is going to be fine. Even if you don't win, I know that my girlfriend is super talented." He is so sweet. I just wanted to kiss him then and there, but everyone was watching. My face was probably as red as a tomato.

Me "Same for you, but changed the girlfriend to boyfriend." We smiled at each other and then Mika said "Time to announce 3rd place!"

Grace: "Bob, with his awesome trumpet solo." Everyone clapped for the guy. He was better then most of the other acts.

Grace: "Our second place winner is …"

Mika: "Jack, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry"

They all ran to the front of the stage taking the trophy and check for 50.00. Jack came back to hug me. He was squeezing a little too tight.

Me: "Can't breathe" I manage to choke out.

Jack: (releasing his grip) "Sorry for that. I am just really happy."

Me: "I can see!"

Mika: "Time for 1st place!" The audience started to cheer like crazy.

Grace: "1st place is…"

**Done with this chapter! Bye Guys! Read Below for some info!**

**Psych! Got you! Let's Continue!**

Grace and Mika open the envelope.

Grace and Mika: "LINDSAY!?" What? Lindsay at of all people won! This show has to be rigged. Lindsay went up and grabbed the trophy. I froze. I couldn't believe it.

**Jack P.O.V**

How did Lindsay out of all people win the talent show? Kim should of top her by a thousand and I am not just saying because she is my girlfriend. Wow, she is my girlfriend. I could get use to that, but right now I have to comfort Kim. I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. We both look to see Lindsay saying her very long and annoying winner's speech. Everyone looked super annoyed. We all just walked off stage. Kim and I went our separate ways to get our stuff. I felt really bad for Kim. The guys seen upset, too.

Me: "I can't believe that Lindsay won, it just doesn't add up."

Eddie: "Yea, but isn't Lindsay's dad super rich."

Jerry: "Yea, I heard he bought a school a new auditorium. Hey, didn't we get a new one earlier this year.

Me: "We are in it and guys, Jerry might have a point."

Jerry: "I have smarticles." We all glared at him.

Milton: "That's it. Lindsay's dad was the one that paid for the new auditorium and in exchange have Lindsay win everything."

Jack: "That is probably why Lindsay won that school pageant that Kim entered."

Eddie: "Wait, Kim entered another pageant?"

Me: "Yea, her mom forced her, too. She clearly deserved the win, but they call Lindsay up instead."

Milton: "First off, we all agreed you (he pointed to me) and Kim should have been together a long time ago." They all nodded and I just blushed. "And second, we have to stop this!" I stood up. I know what I have to do.  
Me: "I am about to fix this right now." I ran out and meet up with Kim. "Kim, I need you to get as much people back as you can. I have an announcement to make."

Kim: "Sure Jack! But what is the announcement?"

Me: "You'll see, just please get everyone else please."

Kim: "Okay…" She sounded like she wanted to talk but just ran off. I went and told the guys my plan. This was going to be good.

**Kim P.O.V**

Jack is acting very weird. I am still really upset. Lindsay has wrong everything lately. Even though he is my boyfriend now, I am scared she might take him too. I found Grace, Mika and Julie.

Me: "Jack wants to make a huge announcement. We have to get people back here quick." They all understood and we started convincing people to stay for 10 more minutes." We ran backstage just before Jack went on stage.

Me: "Jack, do you know what you are doing?"

Jack: "Yes, I know what I am doing Kim? The day is about to get better."

Me: "Good luck!" I kissed him on the cheek. Why do I keep chickening out?

Then Milton came running up.

Milton: "I got the proof right here, Jack." He said before he passed out cold. Julie kneeled by his side to help him. Jack grabbed a microphone and ran on stage just in time.

**3****rd**** Person View**

Jack ran onto the stage, just as people started to leave.

Jack: "Wait, the talent show has been rigged." Everyone gasped and sat down.

Random Guy in the Audience: "How?"

Jack: "Well, to put into simple terms, Lindsay's dad paid for her to win."

Everyone looked at Lindsay who was taking to her dad on the side of the stage. Lindsay's dad, Ron ran onstage.

Ron: "I simply gave the building to the school." He started to sweat a lot. Lindsay ran on stage.

Lindsay: "Dad, you weren't supposed to tell them!"

Jack: "He didn't, but you just did." Everyone looked at Lindsay. She ran off stage with her dad following her. The principal got on stage.

Principal: "Soo… who wants here the real winner?" Everyone was mad at him, but decided to brush it off for now. "Let's bring back Grace and Mika to the stage."

Luckily still wearing their outfits, they walked the stage to announce the winner. The principal handed them the envelope containing the real name of the winner. He hands Grace his microphone and Jack gives his to Mika. Jack joined Kim backstage and the principal got off stage and ran out the door.

**Jack P.O.V**

I went backstage went to Kim. She looked extremely nervous. I got behind her and put my arms around her waist. I saw her smile. Then, they announced the winner.

Grace: "And the real winner is…"

Mika and Grace open the envelope.

Both: "Kim Crawford!" Kim screamed and right them and there turned around and kissed me. On the LIPS! I was so happy. We broke apart and smiled at each other. She went to get her trophy and all I could do is smile. I can finally call her mine after all this time. I joined the rest of our friends running on stage to give her a hug. Soon, everyone left to leave. Kim and I were walking home together since we lived right near the school.

Kim: "So today has been interesting."

Me: "Yeah, it was. But I am glad it was with you."

**Kim P.O.V**

Jack was so cliché. He is the best boyfriend I had and we have been going out for only an hour. We walked the rest of the way in silence holding hands. When we got to my house and sat on the porch.

Jack: "So, Kim will you go on a date with me?"

Me: "Why wouldn't I go on a date with my BOYFRIEND?" He looked at me shocked, but then got my point.

Jack: "Tomorrow night, after practice?"

Me: "Sure." I said while standing up and walking towards the door. He followed. I turned around and he kissed me on the lips.

Jack: (when we broke apart) "Goodnight Kimmy!" Then he walked off. I opened the door and was greeted by my mom.

Mom: "How was the show?" I tell my mom everything, we are very close.

Me: "Mom, I have a lot to tell you. You might want to sit down."

Mom: "It's is that interesting?"

Me: "Yeah, let's just say I discovered some things at a talent show."

**End of the story! I want to thank everyone for enjoying this story. Please try spreading the word about it. Should I do a sequel let me know in the comments! So, peace out my people and keep swaging the gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat**


End file.
